Polishing, burnishing and filet rolling of crankshaft pin and main bearings has been accomplished for high volume production crankshafts with special single purpose machines employing multiple arms, one for each bearing to be processed, and one or two master crankshafts driven at synchronous speed with the workpiece crankshaft to match the eccentricity of the pin bearings. A fixed width of tooling has been typical, based on the width of the respective bearing surfaces for the production crankshaft, so that in converting such machines to any different crankshaft, major retooling and repositioning of multiple arms for all of the bearings may be involved. A typical special purpose high volume shaft burnishing machine which has been used in commercial production is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,841 issued on Nov. 15, 1960. Such machines are too costly and not appropriate for low and medium volume crankshaft production, or for crankshaft repair in reclaiming used crankshafts, for which purpose hand polishing or manually controlled movement of polishing arms have been used in the state of the art.